


Samurai Fight For Love

by BeautifulLyricsAlways



Series: Jaytonio [2]
Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulLyricsAlways/pseuds/BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out! (Rated T just in case)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observant

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Slash  
Title: Samurai Fight For Love  
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out!  
Author's Note: I'm interested in having someone create a fanfic trailer for "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" If you'd like to do it or know someone that would like to do it please message me on my account. Thank You!  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! NO HATERS!!!!  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 1: Observant  
Narrator's Pov

For once it seemed that there was peace at the Shiba house. Emily and Mike were "training" if you could call running around while swinging swords at each other and laughing training, Mia was making everyone breakfast, Kevin was reading a book, Ji was out back in the garden and Jayden was with Antonio at the docks learning how to fish and let go for once.  
Jayden and Antonio had been together for a couple of months and they couldn't have been happier. They grew closer and closer everyday and never left each others side. Nothing could tear them apart.......... But someone wanted to.  
Ji and the other Rangers weren't the only ones that noticed the affection that the Red and Gold Rangers shared. One Nighlok was hiding in the shadows, watching the happy couple enjoy their time together. Others would see this love as a sign of strength but he saw it as a sign of weakness. He saw it as a way to destroy the Red Ranger for good and in turn the rest of his team would follow. For if the Gold Ranger fell, so would the   
Red Ranger. And now he saw it as the perfect time to test his theory, to see if the Red Ranger would do anything for the Gold.  
"Moogers! Attack the Red Ranger! Leave the Gold to me"   
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Antonio's Pov  
"That's it Jayden, you got it!" I encouraged him as he got his first bite of the day. He was having trouble pulling it in so I went behind him and put interlocked our fingers and together we pulled the rode back and the fish came flying out of the water. Quickly I took the fish off the line and put it in the cooler.  
"That was harder than it looked" Jayden said as he sat down at the edge of the dock.  
"No mi amor you just need to practice more" I told him as I sat next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist and together we just watched the ocean.  
"I'll stick to my usual training thank you" he told me and I laughed into his shoulder, I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy. But of course things just had to ruin it when we heard a scream.   
We both turned around to see Moogers chasing people around.  
"Looks like it's time for some action" I said  
"I agree. Let's go" We both took out our morphers.  
"Go Go Samurai!"  
"Gold Power!"  
"Antonio, you go get the people to safety and I'll deal with the Moogers"  
"Golden! You got it!"  
I ran over to the people hiding around and lead them away a safe distance and then instructed them to run but to stay together. They thanked me and were off. I turned around and started to run to help Jayden to see that the others had arrived and had taken care of the Moogers.   
But when I was running to met them an explosion forced us all back. Looking through the cloud of dust we saw the Nighlok behind the attack.  
It was Serrator. And he was right at me. I got up and just managed to block his attack.  
"Hello Gold Ranger, think you can face me without your Red Ranger?"  
"Course I can. I can fight for myself!" I fought back but he kept on deflecting my attacks. He then caught me by surprise. He grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back and put my barracuda blade against my throat.  
"Let him go Serrator!" Jayden yelled as they all ran forward but he stopped them by saying this:  
"Come any closer Red Ranger and he gets it" They all were stunned into place. I could tell that they didn't want to risk hurting me but I felt it was the only way.  
"Jayden! Use Shark mode!"  
"I can't without hurting you!"  
"Yes you can! I know you can"  
"Alright, here it goes" He grabbed the black box and pulled out the shark disc.  
"Shark Mode!" He transformed and the Shark Sword appeared. He slashed it forward and I ducked just as it repeatedly hit Serrator over and over. Then finally he lost his grip, giving me the chance to grab my blade and run towards the others.  
"Antonio are you okay?" Emily asked me.  
"I'm golden. I knew Jayden could do it" I said looking over at him.   
All of our attention was then on Serrator as he spoke next. What he said sent chills through me.  
"This turned out just as I thought. So longer Rangers, the next time you see there will be one less Ranger: You" He pointed at me then vanished through a crack.  
Everyone had demorphed and were now looking at me with worry. Jayden walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers, I could tell that he needed to be comforted as much as me.  
"Wait, what did he mean by turning out like he thought?" Kevin questioned.  
"The attack was planned" Jayden said.  
"But why?" Mia wondered.  
"It was about me and Jayden. During the battle all the Moogers went straight for him while Serrator went right to me. And while we were fighting he asked me if I could fight him without Jayden. Sounded like to me that he was trying to figure something out about us"  
"All we know for sure is that he has a plan and it involves you. I don't want you leaving the house without one of us ok?"  
"Okay Jayden. Let's go"  
Together we all walked back to the house while Jayden still had an arm around my waist. I slipped mine around his and kissed his cheek, assuring him that I was okay.   
I knew that Jayden and the others would protect me, but what I didn't know was that Serrator was still watching us.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Serrator's Pov  
My plan had worked. This incounter with the Rangers showed me that there was something more between the Red and the Gold. The Red Ranger was willing to risk hurting him in order to set him free and the Gold Ranger was willing to let him.  
Now it was time to finally end the Red Ranger.


	2. Gold is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out! (Rated T just in case)

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Slash  
Title: Samurai Fight For Love  
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out!  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! NO HATERS!!!!  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 2: Gold is Gone  
Jayden's Pov

I attatcked the practice dummy with fever and it broke from all the pressure. This would be the third one that I've broken in the past two days but I needed to stay in top shape for when Serrator makes his next move. I refused to let him take Antonio away from me.  
"Do you even know how to relax?" I knew exactly who it was, I would recognize the voice of my golden boy anytime.  
"I don't have time to relax. I need to be ready for Serrator's next attack" I told him as I set up another practice doll and starting hitting it. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I stopped. He turned me around to face him and grabbed my practice sword throwing it to the side.  
"Jayden, I know you're worried about me but I can take care of myself. And you're not alone, the others are here too. They won't let anything happen to me either. And just because you're the leader that doesn't mean you are responsible for me"  
"I am responsible for you Antonio. I was the one who let you become a Samurai and when I did I promised myself that I would look out for you. And now Serrator wants you and I won't let him get you"  
"And neither will we" We both looked to see the others at the door, ready to start their training.  
"Thanks mi amigos. You see Jayden? You're never alone"  
"You're right, I'm not" I said to everyone but I was looking at Antonio. I then grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. He kissed back and everyone was clapping, plus there was one wolf whistle from Mike.  
But the moment was cut short when the alarm went off. We all rushed inside and checked the map but something wasn't right: there were attacks in three different locations.  
"The Marina, part and old construction sight. Jayden what do you want us to do?" Kevin asked. They all looked at me waiting for my directions.  
"We'll have to split up into teams: Mia and Kevin I want you to take the construction sight, Mike and Emily take the park, Antonio and I will go to the Marina, meet us there when you are done. And everyone be careful" They all nodded and we went our separate ways.  
The Marina  
Antonio and I arrived at the Marina but something was wrong: there was no one there. My morpher rang and answering it I noticed that it was Kevin, and he was worried.  
"What's wrong Kevin?"  
"Jayden, there's nothing here. No Nighlok or Moogers"  
"What about Mike and Emily? Have you heard from them?"  
"They came and found us. They said there was nothing their either"  
"It's clear here too. Alright, Kevin you bring the others here so we can figure this out"  
"Got it"  
"So what did the others say?" Antonio asked.  
"No Nighlok or Moogers at either spot" I told him.  
"So what set off the sensors?"  
"Who else but me Rangers!"  
We whipped around and saw Serrator. He must have snuck away when the sensors went off.  
"You won't win Serrator! You're not getting Antonio!"  
"I always get what I want Red Ranger and I will have him"  
Lightning shot from his hands and hit me square in the chest. I flew back and crashed into the ground. Antonio ran towards me and shielded me as another string of attacks came our way.  
"Antonio, you need to go and get the others" I ground out. The pain was intense and my vision was starting to get blurry.  
"No! I am not leaving you Jayden!" He shouted at me.  
"Jayden! Antonio!" Antonio moved off of me and from where i was laying on the ground I could barely see that Kevin and ht eothers had arrived, morphed and ready to go. They ran at Serrator and tried to fight him but he kept tossing them aside like they were nothing.  
Suddenly these tentacles shot out from his back and came at us. They wrapped themselves around Antonio's arms and legs the pulled him away from me.  
"Finally I got what I want! So longer Rangers!"  
He disappeared in a giant explosion with Antonio calling my name as the last thing I heard. And as I blacked out there was only one thing on my mind:  
He's gone.


	3. Come and Get Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out! (Rated T just in case)

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Slash  
Title: Samurai Fight For Love  
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out!  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! NO HATERS!!!!  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 3: Come and Get Him  
Antonio's Pov

I struggled as the Moogers wrapped the rope tighter around my body as they tied my hands, arms and legs to a metal pillar. Serrator had brought me to an old warehouse outside the city and he made sure that I couldn't get away and he also took my morpher so that I couldn't call the others for help.  
"I trust that you are comfortable Ranger" Serrator said.  
"I think I'd be more comfortable if you just let me go" I snapped back. He laughed and walked forward.  
"Nice try but you're not going anywhere"  
"Why do you even want me? I'm not a real Ranger!"  
"True but you're exactly what I need to destroy the Red Ranger for good!" My eyes widened. He was going to try to use me against Jayden.  
"Leave him alone Serrator!" I struggled harder against my bounds, more determined than ever to get free but Serrator just laughed more. Then he grabbed me and pulled me forward so we were face to face and I felt that looking in his eyes that he knew something, something that would help him hurt Jayden and that scared me.  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about. I've been watching you and the Red Ranger for awhile and I've notice something interesting: he cares about you more than everyone. At every battle he is fighting to defend you. You are his weakness and with you out of the way the Ranger will lose his will to fight and I can take care of him once and for all"  
"No" I whispered to myself. Serrator was going to use our feelings for each other to destroy us both. I didn't notice I was crying until I saw one of my tears fall to the ground. Then I felt some of the ropes fall off and my left arm was free but before I could use it to attack Serrator grabbed it and shoved something inside my hand, it was my Samurai morpher.  
"Now let's give the Red Ranger a call"  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Jayden's Pov

"This is all my fault" I told everyone as we gathered in the main room. We were trying to figure out where Serrator had taken him and what he was planning on doing with him.  
"Jayden this is not your fault" Kevin said.  
"Yeah it was Serrator. He was the one that split us up" Mike told me.  
"How did he even manage to do that?" Mia questioned. I hadn't thought of that before. How did he know to separate us?  
"And how did he know that you and Antonio would be at the Marina?" Emily wondered.  
"He's been watching us" I realized.  
"That's must be how he knew to take Antonio. He must have seen the two of you together and figured things out for himself" Ji said as he walked into the room.  
"So does that mean that...."  
"Yes Emily. Serrator is planning on using Antonio against me" I put my head in my hands. I couldn't believe that I had failed and now because of me something bad is going to happen.   
Feeling people around me I looked up to see that everyone was standing right infront of me. Emily and Mia both kneeled down and grabbed my hands and squeezed in comfort.  
"Jayden, we promise that we won't let anything happen to you or Antonio" Mia said.   
"Right!" Emily, Mike and Kevin agreed.  
"Thank you guys"  
A ringing spread through the room. We all whipped our heads to the table to see that the call was coming from my morpher and since everyone else was here there was only oner person who it could be.  
Quickly I grabbed the phone and answered the call.  
"Antonio, are you okay?"  
"Guess again Red Ranger"  
"Serrator"   
"Correct"  
"What have you done with Antonio?"  
"Nothing yet but all in good time" Anger was boiling inside me. The thought of that Nighlok touching Antonio made me lose all control.  
"If you touch him Serrator it will be the last thing you ever do" I said through clenched teeth.  
"You mean like this" I heard a slash and then I heard something that I always hated hearing: Antonio's scream.  
"Stop! Leave him alone!"  
"If you want me to stop you'll have to come and get him"  
"Tell me where he is"  
"How about I show you instead"  
The sensor alarms and Ji brought up the map. I looked down to see it was at a clearing near the abandoned warehouse.  
"I'll see you soon Red Ranger. And you better come alone or you can say goodbye to a corpse. And he was gone.  
Wasting no time I ran outside and got ready to leave.  
"Samurai Morpher, Go Go Samurai!"  
"Symbol power, horse!"  
I quickly mounted and sped away, ignoring the calls of my fellow rangers behind me. I couldn't waste anytime with Antonio's life in danger.  
"I'm coming Antonio. Just hang on"


	4. Rescue and Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out! (Rated T just in case)

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Slash  
Title: Samurai Fight For Love  
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out!  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! NO HATERS!!!!  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 4: Rescue and Sacrifice  
Jayden's Pov

When I arrived at the meeting point, for the first time in my life I was actually scared that I wouldn't make it out. But if it came down to me or Antonio walking out of here I would gladly sacrifice myself, the team can go on without me they just didn't know it yet.  
I dismounted and walked into the center of the clearing. Looking around I noticed that there was no one here. But then an arrow landed in the tree next to me with an note attached, it read 'Go to the warehouse'.   
Quickly I ran towards the warehouse and pulled out my spin sword and sliced through the doors. Looking around my eyes narrowed at what I was seeing: There were Moogers filling almost every inch of the room and Serrator was in the middle talking to a limp Antonio. He was conscious but barely and it looked like he had lost his will. I needed to show him to have hope.  
"Antonio!" They both looked over at me. Serrator didn't look surprised, he knew I was coming. But Antonio didn't, he was so happy but he also looked worried. Then looking closer I saw what Serrator had done to him while we talked: his face was littered with bruises and there was a long scar running from his eye down to his cheek. My eyes narrowed more. I had warned Serrator what would happen if he touched Antonio and now he was going to feel my wrath.  
"It was nice of you to finally show up Ranger"  
"And now that I'm here it's time for you to pay!"   
"Shark mode!" I ran forward into the Moogers and with one wave of the shark sword they were all cut down. But the sword kept going and was aimed for Serrator and he deflected it but in the wrong way. It went right for Antonio and he was cut down.  
"No!" he screamed.  
"Sorry to disappoint you!" Antonio said. Then he kicked Serrator in the chest causing him to fly back into a wall and let go of his Samuraizer. Acting quickly he grabbed it and morphed up.  
"Thanks for having my back mi amor" I turned to him.  
"Always. Now let's finish him" We both charged at him but he pushed us back.  
"Not so fast Red Ranger! It's time to put my plan into action!" He pulled out something that looked like a remote and pressed the only button. Suddenly electricity swarmed around Antonio. I tried to reach him put the shocks forced me back. When I got back on my feet I ran over to see if he was okay but as I reached out to touch him he slashed at me with his barracuda blade and I managed to block it.  
"Antonio what are you doing?" I said as he kept coming at me. I blocked shot after shot but I refused to go into offense. This wasn't my Antonio so something was going on and I knew that Serrator had something to do with it.  
"He's doing exactly what I want Red Ranger! I have complete control over your golden boy!"  
"So that was your plan, have Antonio and I fight so that only one came out. You knew that it would destroy us if we hurt the other one. Then you could come and take us all out" I managed to get out. Antonio just wouldn't quit, it was one of the things I loved about him but right now it was being used against me.  
"You're smart Ranger. Now it's time to choose: Will you destroy the one you care about most or will you let him take care of you" Then he was gone but I knew he wouldn't have gone far. He would want to see how it would play out and I knew how he wanted it to end. But I wouldn't let him, I know what I have to do but there was something I needed to try first.  
I demorphed but kept out my spin sword so I could defend myself against his attacks.  
"Antonio I know that you're in there so I'm telling you that you need to fight this. You are stronger than this, you are stronger than Serrator. I know this because it's one of the reasons I love you. You are the best of all of us and I'm not giving up on you"   
Sadly that didn't work and now he had me up against a wall but that's when I saw it: there was something glowing on Antonio and it wasn't his usual golden glow. That must be what he's using to control him.  
"I'm sorry but I have to do this" I pushed him back and with one strong slash I aimed for the glow. The force of my attack flew him halfway across the room and caused him to demorph. I ran over to him and nelt down to see how was and looking I noticed that I was right, cause right next to him was a broken chip like device.  
"Antonio, Antonio come on wake up" He stirred then once he saw me he sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around me and I returned the embrace, glad that he was okay.  
"Jayden I'm so sorry. I had no control over my body. Seeing that I was trying to hurt you was awful"  
"It's okay, I understand. Now let's go before Serrator comes back" Together we ran out of the warehouse and towards my horse which was waiting for us. But of course leaving wouldn't be that easy, Serrator was waiting for us.  
"It's over Serrator! Your plan didn't work" Antonio told him.  
"You think you've defeated me? My plan may not have worked but I can still stop you Rangers"  
"Think again!" We all looked to see Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily riding in already morphed out and ready.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Antonio asked.  
"Did you really think that we'd let Jayden come get you on his own?" Mike said.  
"Sorry Mike but I think we've had enough talking" I told him. Everyone nodded and we all charged at Serrator, Antonio and I had remorphed and we were ready to get payback against him for what he had done.  
"Spin sword! Quintuple Slash!" We put all of our energy into that attack and with an assist from Antonio we finally managed to take him down. Serrator didn't have the strength to go into Megamode.  
"You may have won this battle Rangers but I still have the strength to do this" He threw his last bomb ball with it swarming with electric power and it was heading straight for Antonio. This was the moment that I knew was going to have to come, the move that Serrator wouldn't expect. I pushed him out of the way just in time for it to hit me and it exploded. Out of the corner of my eye as I blacked out I saw Serrator disappear but this time I knew that he wouldn't be back, he underestimated me and Antonio's feelings.  
Slowly I slipped into the darkness, my last sight being Antonio looming over me.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Antonio's Pov

We all demorphed and ran over to Jayden. He was motionless and it didn't look like he was breathing. Leaning over him I was relieved when I noticed that he was breathing but I checked his pulse it was weak.  
"We need to get him back to the house. Now" They nodded and Kevin lifted him up onto his horse. I mounted behind him and wrapped my arms around him to reach the reins and make sure that he wouldn't fall off. And then all of us together raced back to the house. Once we got there we all gently took him off the horse and we brought him into the house, passing Ji who followed us into Jayden's room when he saw him in our arms.  
"What happened?"  
"It was Serrator. He took an attack that was meant for me" Ji put his hand on my shoulder but I shoved it off, nothing could comfort me because this was all my fault.  
"Antonio you cannot blame yourself" Ji said to me but I refused to listen.  
"Yes I can. This is exactly what Serrator wanted: to use me against Jayden so that he could be hurt and that's what happened. And I won't let this happen again" I pulled out my morpher and put it in Jayden's hand. I started to walk out but Kevin and Mike blocked my path.  
"Guys let me go. This is what's best for the team and I'm not a true Samurai. If I hadn't been here this wouldn't have happened. And Jayden would do the same thing again if it meant saving me or one of you guys. So I need to leave to save him" They looked and each other and nodded. They moved out of my way and I was able to leave.  
Once I was outside the gate I turned to face it one last time. Seeing the place where I had so many memories with my friends and the man I love brought tears to my eyes.  
"Goodbye Jayden. I love you"


	5. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out! (Rated T just in case)

Power Rangers Samurai  
Jayden/Antonio Slash  
Title: Samurai Fight For Love  
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out!  
Author's Note: Antonio will sing and the song will be in italics. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! NO HATERS!!!!  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 5: Fighter  
Jayden's Pov

Opening my eyes I was met with a blinding bright light. After a few minutes I managed to see that I was in my room at the Shiba house, alone. I got out of bed and made my way through the house, trying to ignore the pain that shot through my body but it was too much. I leaned against a wall to catch my breath and that's when I heard voices drifting from the living room. Slowly I crept along the wall and leaned around the edge to see Mia and Emily looking sad, Kevin and Ji were trying to occupy themselves but I could see that something else was on their minds and Mike was pacing back and forth, occasionally looking over at the table. Looking down myself I saw that it was one of the morphers. But why would they be worried about one of our morphers?  
"What are we going to do?" Emily sniffled out. Mia put her arm around her and Emily snuggled in close, obviously very upset about something  
"There is nothing we can do. It was his choice and he have to respect that" Kevin said. They must be talking about me. But wait, I had my morpher.  
"But Jayden will be so upset when he finds out" Mia said. Then I noticed something important: Antonio wasn't there with them.  
"Yeah and you know that once he hears that Antonio left he'll go after him" Mike told the others, having no idea that I had heard. But they would right now.  
"What do you mean he's gone?" I exclaimed as I limped into the room. They all looked at me shocked and horrified.  
"Jayden, you weren't meant to find out this way" Mentor said as he helped me down into a seat.  
"Just tell me what happened" I said ignoring him.  
"Antonio blamed himself for what happened. He said that it was because of him that Serrator was actually able to go through with his plan and hurt you. He also said that if he hadn't become a Samurai none of this would have happened. So he put down his Samuraizer and left" Kevin admitted.   
"There's more, isn't there?" I questioned.  
"He also said that he wasn't a true Samurai and that he was leaving to protect you. He knows that you would sacrifice yourself for him again and he didn't want that to happen" Mia confessed.  
"Of course I would. Antonio means the world to me. And if me gone would save him then yes I would gladly do it again. I would do it for all of you. And I love him so I'm not going to sit here and let him leave. I'm going to go bring him back" I got up and went for the door but someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw Ji staring back at me.  
"Ji, I know you mean well but you're not going to stop me" I told him.  
"I'm not going to stop you, I'm just going to tell you to be careful. And that he's at the docks"  
"How did you find him?"  
"We used his Samuraizer to contact the Clawzord and he told us" Mike said.  
"Thanks you guys" I started to run out the door but then Mentor called my name and I looked back. He smiled at me.  
"Take the bike" I nodded and ran out. I lept onto the bike, reeved it up and sped out of there, determing to get Antonio back.  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
The Docks  
Still Jayden's Pov

I pulled over as soon as I spotted Antonio but he wasn't fishing like I expected or listening to music, he was just sittng at the edge of the docks, staring out at the setting sun. I slowly walked up behind him making sure to keep my steps as quiet as possible so that he didn't hear me coming. It hurt to walk alittle because my body was still sore but this time I was able to push it away, this was more important. I noticed that the closer I got to him the more I could hear and it wasn't him talking. I heard a smooth voice and the strum of a guitar. I stopped and listening to him sing I knew what song it was, it was our song.  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart can you hear it sings?  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
He suddenly stopped. I would have started to clap to show him I was here but then I heard something else: Antonio was crying. That's when I noticed that I was crying too. I had never seen him express his love for me so emotionally before and he didn't even know I was there.  
"Jayden I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to get hurt. I hope you can forgive me" He said between sobs and it broke my hear. I had never seen so so despressed and now it was time to change him back to the happy man I fell in love with.  
"I have nothing to forgive you for" I told him making my presence known. He whipped around so fast he almost fell into the water. He stood up trying to wipe away his tears before I saw them.  
"Jayden what are you doing here? You've been seriously hurt!" He came over to me and forced me to sit down and with how I was feeling I gladly let him.  
"The others told me you quit and left. You know me well enough to know that I would come after you" I told him.  
"Did they tell you why?"  
"Yes. Antonio, I want you to listen to me: None of that was your fault. I would have done the same thing for any of the others. And you were meant to be a Samurai. It doesn't matter that you weren't born into it, there was a first for all of us. You are the first Gold Ranger and all of us are proud to have you as part of the team. With you we are stronger and have unlocked more power that we can use to defeat the Nighlok once and for all. Now I want you to answer one thing: why did you think that leaving would protect me?"  
"Because of Serrator. He told me that your feelings for me are a weakness and he was right. You got hurt saving me because you couldn't imagine anything bad happening to me" I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He squeezed back but still refused to look me in the eye so I grabbed his chin and made it so he was looking me directly in the eyes.  
"Antonio he's a Nighlok. They all think that showing any form of emotion is weakness. Fear, sadness, anger. They've used all of those things against us and we've been made stronger because of it. And now we're stronger because we know that they cannot use our love against us. It is stronger than any Nighlok and that's what we can use to defeat them"  
"You're right Jayden. You're always right" He told me.  
"No, not always. Just when it comes to you" I leaned in and kissed his and I could feel him smile into it. Pulling back I could see all of our love combined in his eyes.  
"Now lets get back, the others are worried" I stood up only to have my legs buckled underneath me but Antonio stopped me from falling with a arm around my waist.   
"Okay but I'm driving" He got onto the motorcycle and sat behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and together we drove back to the house, closer than ever.


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out! (Rated T just in case)

Jayden/Antonio Slash  
Title: Samurai Fight For Love  
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Hurts But Love Heals" Jayden and Antonio are finally together and one Nighlok notices. He kidnaps Antonio hoping to lure Jayden into a trap to get rid of the Red Ranger once and for all. Will they succeed? Read to find out!  
Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to bandgeek18 for being my biggest supporter while I was writing these stories. And good news!!! I'm writing another story to go with these two!!!!  
WARNING! THIS CONTAINS SLASH! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! NO HATERS!!!!  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Chapter 6: Promise  
Jayden's Pov (again)  
1 week later

I had gathered everyone minus Antonio in the main room to tell them what I had planned for the future and to see how they reacted to my announcement. I just hope they thought it was good news.   
"So Jayden, what's so important that you had the cancel Kevin's training? You know how he gets when his schedule is messed with" Mike joked as he dodged a hit from Kevin.   
"I have something important to tell you that affects all of us" But I didn't know if I could bring myself to say it, the reactions may not be what I am expecting. So instead I decided to show them. Reaching into my pocket I pulled something out and place it on the table without moving my hand. Then taking a deep breath I pulled my hand back to reveal a small black box. The room was deadly silent. Then there were two loud screams that made me cringe and I was tackled by Emily and Mia.  
"Jayden this is amazing. We're so happy for you" Emily said as Mia picked up the box and opened it. They both gasped when they saw the ring inside: it was gold and it had an engraving on the inside that said 'our love is like fire: bright and strong'  
"Jayden it's beautiful" Mia exclaimed as she set it back on the table for Mike and Kevin to look at.   
"It was the ring my mother gave to my father when they got married. He gave it to me before the battle where he sealed away Master Xandred and told me to give it to the person who I loved as much as my mother loved him. And I can't think of anyone better to give it to" The girls awwed, such the romantics.  
"So when are you planning on popping the question?" Mike asked.  
"So I'm guessing this means you all approve" I told them.   
"Of course we do Jayden but I do have a question: how do you plan on continuing your family line?" Kevin questioned. I looked over and Ji and he nodded, allowing me to tell my other secret.  
"That's been taken care of. There is someone in my family who can continue my family line and allow for another Red Ranger" I told them but I didn't tell them everything, they would find out soon enough.  
"So is here anything that we can do to help?" Emily asked and I smiled.  
"Actually yes, I have a plan but I want to thank you first. I know that this is moving fast but after all we've been through this past week I realized that I could lose Antonio at any time and I won't let that happen. Now with that said, lets get to work"  
PRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRSPRS  
Antonio's Pov

Emily and Mia dragged found me selling my fish and dragged me out shopping for a suit, I didn't even need a new one! But they insisted that I buy a new one since my last one was ripped by a fishing pole. And the suit they got me was really fancy. It was black with a deep red shirt and a rose to put in the jacket pocket. Then we returned to the house where they forced me to shower and put the suit on. They then escorted me outside to the back where I was in awe at what I saw. Gold and red streamers were everywhere above our heads and gold and red castle were littered all over. And in the center was a fancy looking table with a red table cloth and more colored candles with a center piece of red/yellow roses.  
They both pushed me into one of the two chairs and were off, then in came Mike and Kevin wearing matching suits that made them look like waiters. They brought out their arms from behind their backs to reveal two identical meals and set them down on the table. Instead of leaving like I thought they would they instead went over to door, opened it and pulled out a guitar and keyboard. Moving over to an empty space they set everything up and waited, looking over at the door. I turned around and the door opened to reveal Jayden and he looked stunning. He was wearing a suit almost exactly like mine instead the red was replaced with my color gold. I have never seen him look more handsome that he did right now.  
He walked over, kissed me on the cheek and sat down in his own seat. He was looking at me, waiting for me to say something but I was still in so much awe that I couldn't find my voice. Luckily he noticed so he started up the conversation.  
"I'm sorry for putting this on you so suddenly. I just wanted to spend some time with you" He told me and then I was finally able to find my voice.  
"It's okay Jayden. This is all so amazing, you're amazing" I reached my hand across the table and grabbed his, he linked our hands together and we ate our meal like that while listening to Mike and Kevin play and listening closely I noticed that they were playing our song.  
Once we finished Jayden got up and walked around the table and pulled me up. He then took me to a clear spot and put his free hand on my waist and pulled me closer. I took the hint and placed my other hand on his shoulder and we danced to the rest of the song. That's when I knew that tonight was truly the best night of my life and yet I didn't know that soon it would become even better.  
We stopped with the song but then the guys picked it right up with "Marry You". I looked over at the guys and smiled. Mike then nodded over to Jayden and turning back to him made my heart beat a million times a minute. He was on one knee with our hands still locked together and his other one was holding the most beautiful ring I had ever see.  
"Antonio, from the moment I first met you I knew that we were going to be friends. You helped me to have fun in my stress filled childhood. And when you left that was the first time I even allowed myself not to be strong, for I had lost my only friend at the time but I meant what I said: that we would always be friends. I just didn't imagine then that it would grow into something more. Then you jumped back into my life but I have to admit that I was scared because I was the Red Ranger and I felt I had to push you away to protect you. But then I changed my mind and it was the best decision I had ever made. And after everything that has happened I know that I can never lose you or I'd lose myself. You've made me a better Ranger and a better person and I refuse to live without you. So Antonio Garcia, will you marry me?"  
At that moment I thought my heart had exploded in my chest. I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life. And his words touched me so deeply, I felt the exact same way, I felt as if we are one.  
"Yes"   
Jayden beamed and slipped the ring on my finger. Then he pulled me in for the most passionate and emotional kiss I believe in the history of the world.  
All of a sudden I heard these mini explosions and looking around there was gold and red confetti flying everywhere. Looking back I saw everyone standing there with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
"You really know how to romance a guy Shiba" I teased.  
"I guess you just bring it out in me" He said back.   
Still holding his hand we walked back into the house and I knew in that moment that my life could not be more perfect.


End file.
